


Sparks Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU underage party, what couldn't happen?<br/>Assume everyone is 13/14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sparks Fly

Syd's Parties. Legendary. I've heard rumors that celebrities just show up. But, I haven't been to one. I know Sydney well, we play soccer together in New Jersey. Basking Ridge Middle School is the undefeated state champion, three years and counting. I play midfield, and this is my third year on the team. We lost a lot of players this year, though. Abby, our star striker went on to high school. So did Christine, she was like a second mom to everyone, and one of my good friends, Lauren. Even though she was a year older, she felt like my sister. Her, and Amy are my best friends. Amy is my age, and she also plays midfield. Hope is our goalie, she had dark black hair and an attitude. Nobody pranks her, because she'd strangle you. Pinoe is the joke queen. She has short, spiked blonde hair, and a girlfriend, Sera. Heather is the prank queen, we call her HAO. We both want to go to the same college, UNC. Also, Whit. Whitney is so nice and just a happy person. If I'm not with Amy and Lauren, I'm with Whit. Then there's Ashlyn. We call her ash. She's hope's back up, our second goalie. Ash has a thing with a defender, Ali. They aren't dating, kinda stuck in the friend zone. We know Ash's lesbian, but we're not sure about Ali. I think it is painful for the whole team, just to watch ash fall for a straight girl. Syd has a thing with another soccer player, Dom, but he left for high school. Syd, Christen and a girl named Alex are our strikers. Alex. Carli plays everything, she's the one who scorers when we need it most. Christen is really smart, so is Kelley, but Kelley doesn't use it. Kelley and Alex are really close, they live 3 houses away, in the nice part of town. Sydney's parents are lawyers, so she had a huge house. It's where the bashes are held. This is my first party, though. Syd transferred two years ago, so she couldn't play until last year, and I was visiting relatives for both team get-together. I had Amy over before the party, becuase I needed help with my outfit. Amy was always the fashionista. She had jean shorts, a striped shirt tucked in, and converse. This was the normal for 8th graders. She helped me pick out a coral tank top, a plaid shirt over it, and blue jean shorts. I went with crocs, but I'd slip them off at the door. My mom was going to take us to the school so we could meet up with Ash and Whit, then we would walk the 5 blocks to Sydney's house, and sleep over. We all knew we wouldn't sleep, though. "Thanks mrs. Heath" Amy called as we stepped out of the car, and ran over to the girls on the swing set. "Let's go ladies" Ash called. "You just want to go see Ali" Whiteney said, and we all laughed. Ash had a few tattoos, but was kinda goth. She was a really kind person, though. Amy started running, so we took off for the party.

"Welcome friends to Casa de Leroux" Sydney said as she greeted the door. "Come on in, we're just waiting on Kelley and Alex" she added as we slipped off our shoes and walked into the living room. "Party's downstairs" hope said, as she facetimed Abby. Her and Abby were close, probably because they were family friends, and I know she was struggling with being the leader. She was normally quiet. We were just on the stairs when we heard Kelley. She was so loud! "Hello everyone" she screamed. "Hello Kelley" we heard from downstairs. We ran down just before we heard Alex, Kelley and Syd, followed by hope. The team was in a circle, with a side open for us. Megan's girlfriend, Sera was part of the music club, and got access to a DJ quality speaker system. Old jams pulsed through the speaker. "Okay ladies, let's play a new game I made up" HAO calls. "Everyone close your eyes. Okay, now I'm going to tap two people" she tapped Ali and I. "Open your eyes you too. You have a choice. You can kiss each other, but have the others watch, or you have to both go kiss whoever you want, but nobody will know." I looked at Ali. In her brown eyes, were specks of Amber, Ashlyn was so lucky! She pointed towards her, and I nodded. "Okay, these ladies have chose to kiss who they wish, so everyone else pucker up" Ali went right to ash, not bothering to hide it was her. They attacked ferociously, and it was kinda gross. Heather looked at me, and I crawled towards Alex. She was gorgeous. I took her beauty in for a moment, a tight fitting tank top, and skinny jeans. She had no signs of a soccer tan, unlike me. I counted to three then slowly placed my lips on hers, she got surprised, and almost opened her eyes. I took my free hand and put it over them. She responded with a small movement, applying more force into her kiss. She met me, and so did our tounge said, but I pulled away, letting my touch linger on her forehead for a few seconds before scooting back. "That was lame HAO, only 4 poeple got action" Pinoe said. We all looked at her lopsided grin, then smiled and a few laughs were shared. "Let's get turnt" Syd yells, and runs down her hallway, to their wine cellar. She came back with 3 cases of Bud Light, and a bottle of red wine. Considering we were all 12-13, we were so lightweight. Some of the newbies, like christen haven't ever drunk before. The night was about to get interesting. "Let's play never have I ever" Kelley yells, already excited. "Jeez Kelley, we haven't even opened a bottle yet" 

"Okay, I'm starting" said Ashlyn. "Never have I ever had sex" she said. Sydney, Megan and Hope drank. "Hope?" We all asked? "It was Jeremy" she said, referring to her brother's friend in high school. I scanned the room, and saw a few giggles, nervous smiles, but saw Kelley grimace before faking a smile. I giggled, drawing a few stares. Kelley looked pale. "I'm next" Syd yelled. "Never have I ever been in love with a girl". "Dang it Syd" people yelled. Me, ash, and Megan all drank. So did Kelley, Alex, Christian, Ali and hope. We didn't judge, we assumed it was Marta, for most of the girls. Marta was a Brazilian immigrant, and she was kinda hot. We played for about another 15, and poeple were buzzed. Okay, I'm drawing random names, and we'll split into groups for truth or dare. I'm excited now. Truth or dare is legendary. All secrets are revealed, and we've heard that 7 kids were born becuase of these games. "Group one: Carli, christen, me, HAO, Amy, and whit. Group two: Kelley, Ali, Tobin, Ashlyn, Alex and Hope." We'll take the patio,you guys can have the hot tub." We walked upstairs, and I could tell Ashlyn was nervous, "ash, chill, your hands are shaking" I whispered. "Thanks Toby" she told me as the six of us sat, legs in the swirling water. "Okay Kells, since your were called first, you get to ask the person to your right. We sat in a circle, Kelley was next to Ali, then me to Ali's right, then Ashlyn, Alex and hope. "Okay Ali: T or D" said Kelley. "Truth" "Would you do me?" "KELLEY" Alex yells. "No, sorry" Ali says. Okay, I though to myself don't screw up things in front of Alex. I knew I had to do dare. I was too drunk to regret anything. "Truth" I told Ali, before she even asked. "Get in the water" "fine, go get me a towel" I retorted. Ali left to go get a towel. I was wearing pretty nice outfit, so I knew I had to strip. I had worn spandex, so I was all set. I swung my legs over the side, and pulled off my shorts. I heard a whistle, probobally from Amy, and lowered myself into the water. I pulled off my shirt and smiled at Alex and Ashlyn. I was confident In my body, I had a nice, toned one. I slid into the water and looked for reactions. I saw Alex swallow hard. I knew it was working. Ali came back with the towel and I moved on to Ashlyn. "Truth or dare" "dare." She said with a smirk, daring me. "Kiss the hottest person here" I said simply. Ash waded over to Ali, who was overcome with a look I haven't seen in her, lust. Ash took the defender's face with her hands and kissed her wit hunger. "And our game is down to 4" Kelley said in an announcer voice. We laughed. "Alex, you don't get a choice between truth or dare, becuase Ashlyn is busy, so you get dare" I said. "What is is?" She asked. "Ooo, let me choose" Hope said. "Fineeeee" Kelley replied. "Alex, I dare you to give Tobin a foot massage, in the water" I swallowed hard, and looked at Alex. She smirked and removed her clothes, leaving her in a sports bra, and lace underwear. She hopped in, and waded over to me, and took me in. She sat next to me, "put your feet up, Toby" she rasped. I obliged, lifting my gold painted toenails up to her lap. She grabbed them, and began to give me the best massage I've had in my life. She started with rubbing the pad of each toe, then pulling the skin between them. The she massaged the bones on top of the toes. My feet were begining to dry off, so she dipped her fingers in the water and rubbed them. I leaned back, and closed my eyes. Alex touching me, the hot tub water swirling around, and slow jams by John Mayer serenading the perfect moment. I didn't want to have to open my eyes. "Earth to Tobin" said a voice in my ear. I fluttered open my eyes and saw an angel hovering over me. Okay, not an angel, but Alex Morgan was pretty close to one. "It's Kelley's turn, and I think I can get her out of here..." "Yeah, whatever you think..." I told her. "Kelley, get off your phone, truth or dare" Alex scolded. "Dare meeeee, I wanna go out with hopey" she slurred. She leaned in to kiss hope, but hope pushed her away, "not now honey" I heard. "Okay, find Ali and Ash in whatever bedroom they're in, and play 7 minutes in heaven. Kelley squealed. "Let's go hope!" She pulled our goalie into the house. "Tobin, come over here" Alex commanded from the other side of the hot tub. "Walk slow" she added."um... Why" I said. "Beucase," she said in a voice that could have given me hearts in my eyes "I want to see your abs" I shuddered as she raked over my body. "Yours are pretty nice too Lexi." I said, feeling stupid for saying that, but she came back. "Come right here, and I'll show you the private show" she dictated. I felt myself draw in, mesmerized by her. She reached out and grabbed my hips, and pulled me onto her lap. I looked into her blue eyes, and felt my own trail to her lips. She noticed, but carefully moved my head away. "Let's not do that right now, I'm all about skipping first base" she added. I began to run my hands through her hair, and she took my abs, and played with the little fat left. She tapped each little ab, and counted: "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, damn Toby those are good" I blushed, and I saw her look at my face, and I could see her drinks wearing off. "Let's go inside to talk, some of the other girls already went in" "okay, sure" I said. We got out, and realized we only had one towel. I offered half to her, and we were hip to hip and I could feel her heat. We walked in, and saw a few girls headed towards syd's room. "We're watching mean girls" HAO yelled over her shoulder. "Oh, I love that movie, let's go" she said and pulled me down the hall. Once we got there, we saw all the girls from the other group, everyone except Ali and Ash, and Kelley and hope. Everyone was stopped, and Pinoe whispered "shhh, there are people in the closet, we're going to scare them". She tiptoed in, and opened the door, she grabbed the air horn and pushed the button. We saw two poeple jump out not wearing much clothes. We all assumed it was Ash and Ali, but we weren't expecting who came out.


	2. Karen and broken noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title will make sense later, so read it to find out.

"Obama?"everyone yelled! "Lol, no it's Kelley guys" she said, and everyone relaxed.

"Where's Michelle?" The ever witty Megan said.

"Right here" we heard Hope say.

"That was a bit longer than 7 minutes" I heard Alex say.

"Well, it wasn't heaven either" Kelley said, drawing a few looks. 

"It was better" she clarified, earning a playful hit from Hope. 

"Jeez, get a freaking room already." Syd yelled, "we're trying to watch mean girls". 

"Oh, I like this movie" Kelley said. "Let's just go to the theater" Syd retorted, and the group marched back downstairs, and into her 15 person theater.

Alex and I took a couch, they were leather and fit three, but we only had 10 girls. The lights dimmed, and Lindsay Lohan started her movie. 

The heat was growing between us, and I think Alex and I both realized it. She scooted and pulled me in. We huddled for a few more minutes, before I felt her fingers crawling over my legs, I was kinda cold, and her touch felt like fire on ice. Her soft fingers worked up my legs, tracing, like she was looking for.

She felt one on my knee, and tensed. "Where is this from, Toby". I laughed, I could see the concern from her face, even in the dark of the theater. 

"I fell of my bike as a kid." I whispered back. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Yeah" I replied, and felt her relax. 

"Ohh, tell me about your nose" she seemed to remember how, earlier this year, I had broken it. 

"Fine, just for you. I was playing a basketball game, it was state. We were losing, but it was close. I was on defense and turned to guard my player, and a girl on the other team ran into me. My nose started bleeding right on the court, and I went to the ER.

I had to get surgery, so I skipped a day of school. I went into the surgery room and they gave me laughing gas." I pause because this is Alex's favorite part. "They put the IV in, and it hurt like heck. But I was on the gas, and probably high, so all I could do was laugh." Alex laughs too. I like her laugh, a lot. 

"ALEX SHUT THE F UP" I heard Pinoe yell. "This is my favorite part." We both were quiet for about 2 minutes, just enough for Karen to say... "If you're from Africa, then why are you white?" The whole group laughed, and we returned to our side conversation. 

"you're so tough, Toby" she rasped in my ear, and sent shivers up my spine. I leaned over and rested my head on her shoulder. She ran her hands through my hair, and I leaned into her. Her face was hovering over my mine, and I could have bet 10 dollars we were going to kiss.

Just then we heard a loud "Sydney" from upstairs. "damn it" she cursed, then ran to see who it was. "Oh Shit." She said when she got upstairs. 

"Shit, shit, shit" we heard. 

I started to get worried, and I noticed the other girls tense up. Alex shifted beside me so she had her hands tightly wrapped around my waist. "Where's Ashlyn and Ali" I head Whitney say. 

I was about to answer, but I was interrupted by a frantic voice from upstairs. 

"Call 911 Right now" we heard, followed by a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the nose story is true. Has anyone seen the picture of Tobin with the nose   
> mask. I hd to wear that for soccer for a month. The whole entire story is mine. 
> 
> I also had poeple telling me to change my format, is this better?
> 
> Not sure where to go from here, the party could be a sleepover ;), or I could go into the school year and soccer season. Comment what you think I should do.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
